


Dreams, Dreams.

by Rouzhi_Fans_HP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Love, First to third book, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzhi_Fans_HP/pseuds/Rouzhi_Fans_HP
Summary: An Oliver Wood/Cedric Diggory one-shot.What if Oliver and Cedric had been in love the entire time?An angsty fan fiction with no change of plot, from before Harry’s first year to his third year. There is a small bit with Oliver’s POV, but mostly narrater POV.





	Dreams, Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize that this isn’t really a popular ship, but I came across it the other day, and now I’m pretty much in love.   
> I feel like this is my absolute best work so far XD though I probably wouldn’t get as much kudos. 
> 
> But for those of you reading this, Kudos and comments will be LOOOVED!!!
> 
> Have fun reading this angsty mess :)

When Cedric had approached Oliver that day on the train, quirky and excited, Oliver had known that they would become friends. Cedric had asked to be his friend, and he responded with an arrogant: “We don’t know what house we would be sorted in, I don’t want to make friends with a Slytherin.” 

 

Though Oliver knew that he didn’t mind if the boy in front of him was a potential Slytherin, he just _knew_ that they would make great friends.

 

Oliver and Cedric were often described as two peas in a pod by professors and parents ever since.

 

Cedric was passionate and hopelessly kind, while Oliver was a chill risk taker. Their personality didn't make a great match, but their love of Quidditch and their strong friendship glued them together despite them not being in the same house. 

 

Third year was the first year the boys realized they liked each other more than friends, though both boys only gathered enough to tell their feelings to each other in fourth year, so they went from close friends to something even more.  

 

They knew each other’s favorite things, they knew the password to each other’s common room, they knew each other’s deepest secrets, they knew each other even more than they knew themselves. Both boys had their own insecurities, worries, and stress, and they knew how to solve each other perfectly.

 

Sometimes, during vacations, Amos Diggory will be out for some ministry work, and that is when Cedric will have Oliver over to live together for a few days, and they always felt like newlyweds, _it felt good to stop hiding_ , both boys would think, and Cedric will then proceed in trying to convince Oliver to come out, and Oliver will start to shoot out rejections.

 

Cedric asked and asked Oliver to come out to his family and friends, but Oliver never did. It was the only thing they would bicker about, Cedric liked being free, all Cedric wanted was for people to know they were an item, he wanted THEM to be recognized. Oliver was too afraid of that, he had always hated himself for not being Gryffindor enough to say the words out, but hatred to oneself won’t really do much when you are a stubborn teenager.

 

Bickering between the boys always ended up with Oliver slipping into the Hufflepuff dorms to apologize and the boys with their arms wrapped around each other on Cedric’s bed with their curtains drawn. Cedric loved to cuddle, and they would meet up in the Room Of Requirement just for some cuddling and light snogging. They rarely expressed sentiments of love to each other, though they sometimes did after some sneaked-in firewhisky, both of them felt too awkward to say such things.

 

When the Tournament of Champions happened in Hogwarts, Cedric had asked Oliver’s opinion whether he should join, Oliver had strongly opposed in his idea.

 

“If you don’t agree to come out with our relationship by Friday, I’ll put my name in.” Cedric had said.

 

“Ced, you know how much I don’t want to, but I can’t, not now Ced.” Was Oliver’s answer.

 

“I won’t talk to you until you give me an answer, if you love me, you wouldn’t be afraid of people knowing it’s me. We’ve been doing this for years, I’ve been trying to convince you for years. Show how much you love me by Friday, if you don’t by then, it’s over.”

 

“Ugh Ced, this is bullshit, you know I love you. If I don’t, why would I even stop you from putting your name into that murder device.”

 

But Cedric already left Gryffindor tower.

 

That Friday, Oliver had planned to stop Cedric, he knew he would come out to everyone in the world if it meant that it would stop Cedric from entering that bloody contest. But when he had reached the Great Hall yelling Cedric’s name, it was too late.

 

Oliver had slapped Cedric, the first time he was violent with anyone. 

 

“Why are you so, so stupid. Why, Ced Why.”

 

Cedric stared at him, he shoved him into a hallway where no one could hear this conversation and said: “Because I love you. _I Loved you_ , in correction. All I had wanted was for you to come out. I don’t want to have to hide all the time. I know your parents Ive, they’ll come around. What are you even afraid of? I’m not going to be the boyfriend of such a cowardly person. I thought I meant more to you than getting into some Quidditch team when you graduate. Besides, is dating a wizard all that weird? Isn’t the wizarding society much more discriminative on your blood status? There were plenty of great Quidditch players who were openly gay. If you are all that stubborn, I’ll just _go_.”

 

They both cried. 

 

Cedric never really broke up with Oliver, he just acted like nothing’s happened, and Oliver was content that he still had Cedric. Though they didn’t want to, they both knew their relationship was crumbling. 

 

“The champions are going to be announced tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Be safe, love.”

 

“It’s not like that it’s going to _be_ me. There are much stronger wizards out there. You don’t have to worry for me Ive.”

 

Both boys knew that it was going to be Cedric. Without a doubt.

 

The week before the Yule ball, Cedric asked Cho. Oliver yelled at him yet again.

 

“I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND, YOU’RE BLOODY GAY, WHY IN THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD WOULD YOU ASK HER OUT?”

 

“I just thought that you didn’t want to come out so I just… y’know.”

 

“YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME!!”

 

“You would have told me to ask out a girl so and you would have either 'missed' the ball or take a girl as well.”

 

“Ced, you think I’m like that? For all we know, you can lose your bloody life tomorrow in that competition, do you seriously think that I would say no if you ask? Besides, I was planning to ask you today, only to hear that Cho girl giggling over you.”

 

“Ive, I’m sorry, but what can I do? I’ve already asked her, I can’t take it back.”

 

Cedric had left the room.

 

The night before the third task, Oliver came back to his dorm finding a note on his bed.

 

_ROR 9:00 pm_

 

That night was the most passionate night the boys shared. Oliver knew his boyfriend had the potential to win. He knew it. So he tried to reassure himself that Cedric was going to be okay, but a sickening feeling was left at the bottom of his stomach. 

 

———————-

Oliver POV

\--------------

Cedric and I had shared a kiss before he went in. He had promised me he would return and I agreed to come out to everyone tonight. 

He’s been in there for 45 minutes now, none of the other tasks took so long, I hope he’s ok.

 

It’s Cedric! He came back together with Harry!

 

“Ced!!!!! CED!!!!” I yelled, I thought he would climb up and blow me kisses, but he laid motionless.

 

Harry Potter was crying.

 

Everything went gloomy and the world flipped upside down. 

 

Though the situation was still unclear, what had happened came to me immediately.

 

I killed the love of my life.

 

I killed him with my stubbornness.

 

He could’ve been great! He could be anything he’s ever wanted.

 

We still haven’t met all of our promises, we have so many things to do together that we’ve never done.

 

We never came out.

 

We never went out for an actual date.

 

I’ve never given him a proper, romantic present before.

 

We made promises that when we graduate, we’d buy a house together. 

 

We made promises our love will last all our lives. It lasted for him, but now it cannot be for me.

 

I’ve promised myself that I’d propose to him with a huge, romantic ceremony on our graduation. We are so close to that day.

 

Now that day will never come. 

 

I love him I love him I love him.

 

He loved me too.

 

————————————

 

When I told the world that Cedric Diggory was gay, no one believed me. When I told everyone I was his boyfriend, they thought I was just too sad that he’s dead. But, when I told them to check his body for a tattoo of my name on his hip, the entire wizarding world exploded in confusion. Being gay isn’t a huge deal here, but no one had expected Cedric and I to be a pair. 

 

I never went near his body. Seeing his body still and dead will only push the knife deeper, On his funeral, I just stood outside and cried until I fell onto the floor unconscious. Some days I want to kill myself so that we would be together, but what if we didn’t find each other when we die? What if we would forget each other when we die? I don’t want to be in a place where I don’t remember who he is. At least I still remember our love when I'm alive. Some kind artist painted a portrait of Cedric for me. It held all his memories and personality. Though I know that it probably isn’t really him, sometimes, I’d like to believe he’s really there.

 

I joined our favorite Quidditch team when I graduated, It was our dream. To go there together. 

 

Just like all dream, we would wake up one day.


End file.
